


The Catradora Family

by BlueJay214



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Moms, F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay214/pseuds/BlueJay214
Summary: A series of one-shots about Adora and Catra becoming the greatest family ever in Etheria.I’ve decided to put my story onto A03 from Wattpad.You can also check out my Wattpad of this story too. Cause it has a whole lotta chapters.https://my.w.tt/pfBTJSxl85
Relationships: Adora/Catra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	1. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora feels nervous to tell her wife Catra that she’s pregnant and they’re going to have a baby.

9 years after the war of Etheria has finally ended, Adora and Catra are walking barefoot on the grass at the backyard of their cabin admiring the view with pretty plants and flowers around them. They are a happily married couple now. They’ve been married for 5 years which was a big step forward in their relationship.

Adora feels quite nervous to tell Catra something, she stares at her wife who is just looking at the view. Whatever the thing she’s nervous about is something pretty big. 

"Hey um, Catra?" Adora said nervously.

“Yes babe?” Catra turns her head to the left to look at her.

“There’s something I wanna tell you.”

“Ok, what is it?”

She is having a butterfly in her stomach which she’s feeling even more nervous. But quickly spills it out.

“I’m.....I’m pregnant.”

Catra’s eyes are super wide open.

“Say what now?!” She blurts out with a surprised look on her face.

“That’s right, I’m pregnant.” 

Catra is shocked and stunned to hear this big news. Adora has been keeping it within her for 2 days. She doesn’t quite know what her wife’s reaction would be. Catra does still maintain her signature personality after all these years, from time to time she can get pretty annoyed after hearing some news about some things she don’t really like. But this is different.

Catra’s eyes starts to water slowly as she immediately gives Adora a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Catra whispers to herself and tries to fight back tears.

“You’re not mad?” Adora said as they pull away.

“Of course I’m not mad, this....this is huge! I’m......I’m gonna be a mom! We’re gonna be moms!” She said ecstatically.

“Am I dreaming?! Tell me this not a dream, cause I hope to God it's not a dream!!!" Catra's exciting nature makes Adora laugh out loud. 

“Well I’m glad you are happy.”

"This is the most exciting thing I've ever heard in my life and......." Catra stops herself and thinks about something. Adora sees her wife's ears droop down and begins to question. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“I just....” Catra let’s out a quick sigh.

"I never had a family before. Not the Horde just.....a biological family and then all I had was a terrible excuse of a mother, Shadow Weaver and it really messed things up for us." 

Adora sees her wife a little sad that she doesn't know who or what her family was like or hell, where she even came from. The whole thing with Shadow Weaver really took a toll on her. She slowly walks up behind the feline and gently places her left hand onto her right shoulder. 

"Well guess what? You already have a family, me. We can make a family, together, and nothing is gonna break it apart.”

This cheers Catra up a whole lot as she turns around to face her, makes a big smile and kisses her on the lips. 

"So what are we gonna name our kid? Wait! Is it a girl? Tell me it’s a girl." Catra asked as she starts bouncing.

"Yes, it is a girl." 

"Yes!!!" She whispers to herself. 

"How about....Chelsea, or Lori, Aleena or anything!!!" Catra feels so giddy about naming her future child. 

"Well I was actually thinking about naming her, Mia." 

Catra gasps. "That's.....that's a wonderful name let's do that!!!" Adora nods and two starts hugging and kissing again. 

"This is the best thing that's ever happen to us." Catra said. 

"I know, Catra, I know."

After 9 months of morning sickness, crankiness and not being She-Ra, Adora is at the hospital with Catra holding her hand tightly. The baby is coming out! When Catra first heard that her wife’s water broke and the baby’s coming, she almost pissed on herself and fainted, but it is great to hear that their child is coming. Glimmer, Bow and the princesses are waiting anxiously outside of the room they cannot to see the baby.

Adora winced in pain with sweat trickling down her face. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Adora.” Catra said while holding her wife’s hand.

“You can say that again! No wonder having a baby can be so painful at times.” Adora winced again.

"Okay now I need you to push, Adora." One of the doctors said in front of her. 

“Uhhh....ok.” Adora nods and pushes as hard as she can with her leaving a loud scream in pain. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” She screams as Catra squeezes her hand ever so tightly.

The baby finally comes out. Adora breathes very heavily for air from the pain but feels happy to have her little angel with her physically. 

"Yep. It's a girl." The doctor said. He wraps the baby around in a small blanket and gives her to Adora and feels utterly happy of how beautiful she is. Catra is trying not to go crazy over her child just knowing how stupidly excited she is. 

"She's wonderful, and she has my ears." Catra said as she’s trying to fight back tears again.

Glimmer and Bow enters the hospital room that Adora is in and looks at their baby. 

"Oh my god she's adorable!" Glimmer gasps. 

"Yep. I introduce you guys to Mia." Adora said. 

“Awww, so adorable. Congratulations you two.” Bow awed.

"Oh My God! That means I'm an aunt now!" Glimmer said. 

"And I'm an uncle too!!" Bow said ecstatically.

Catra and Adora laugh at their excitement. "Looks like you're gonna be a big part of this family my little kitten." Catra said.


	2. Kitten Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out that her newborn baby can mew.

Catra is sitting on the couch in the living room cradling her infant daughter Mia that is wrapped in a blanket. After 4 days of having her, she still never would've thought in a million years she would become a mother. 

Last time she checked, she used to be a cold, selfless, evil person attempting to destroy the world. But now, she has a change of heart and decided to turn good and pretend the war never happened. But that was years ago.

Catra starts smiling at her adorable daughter as she starts making cute baby noises and giggles. It warms the feline's heart down to the point where she gets a little teary eyed.

On top of that, Mia all of a sudden mews. Catra gasps in surprise. She couldn't believe it, her daughter's first kitten mew. It's been four days since her and Adora have the child and already she has some of Catra's feline DNA and quirks.

Her eyes water even more where she scrunches her face trying not to cry. She sees that Mia is yawning and feels tired. Catra sniffles and wipes the tears with her fingers and takes her upstairs to her room.

The room Mia has was an extra room that never had any good use ever since Adora and Catra decided to live peacefully together in the cabin for a year after they got married. It was just mostly a room to just throw random things in if there’s no any other room to put them. But 4 years later and Adora announced the world that she and and Catra are going to have a baby, they might as well put that room to good use.

Catra gently sets her daughter down in the crib and prints a kiss on her two fingers and prints it on her forehead. 

“Goodnight kitten.” Catra said in a shaky voice as she tries so hard to fight back tears.

She slowly walks away and closes the door, letting her kitten sleep and as she closed it, Catra starts crying quietly as she walks into the master bedroom where Adora is, sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Catra? Honey what's wrong?" Adora ask as soon as she sees her wife in tears.

"Nothing, it's just......" she sits down on the bed and continues to explain. “......I still can't believe that I'm a mom. I'm gonna be a way better mom than Shadow Weaver would ever be and........Mia can......mew. She made a kitten noise."

"She did?"

"Yes, and....it made me so happy I was....crying because of it." She chokes at the end of her sentence and continues shedding tears.

Adora closes the book, puts it down on the lamp desk and scoots forward to sit right next to her. She then starts holding her right hand trying to calm her down and give her comfort.

"I know, it's crazy to think about. I never thought I would be pregnant 9 months ago and have the most beautiful little girl on the planet, and you and I are gonna be the best moms our kid has ever had."

Catra smiles a little bit as they both walk out of the room and enter Mia's again but standing at the doorway looking at her sleeping peacefully. 

"This is best thing that's ever happened to us." Catra said.

"I know babe." Adora wraps her arms around her wife's left arm and kisses her on the cheek.

The two moms stands there smiling for how long as they wanted continuing to look at their angel. The future couldn't be more brighter as it was before.


	3. Aunt Scorpia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia visits Adora and Catra’s cabin to see their newborn baby as she becomes an aunt for the very first time.

Adora hears a knock on the door as she walks towards it and answers it. It reveals to be Scorpia who looks super excited.

"Scorpia! It's nice to see you." Adora said happily as she gives her a hug.

"Oh, it's now to see you too Adora. Where's Catra?"

"She's upstairs in our baby's room." 

Scorpia then walks inside the house as Adora closes the door. She wasn’t at the hospital with the other princesses to see Mia because she was busy with some errands for Etheria at the time. 

"Oh, I cannot wait to see my very first niece! I still can't believe you guys are moms. You two have come a long way."

"I know. It's crazy to think about."

"Adora? Who's that?" Catra asks from upstairs.

"It's Scorpia."

"Oh, hold on I'm about to bring the baby down here."

"Yeeee, I'm so excited."

Catra comes downstairs holding the little kitten as Scorpia's eyes are wide open. 

"Oh my god, she......she looks amazing." Scorpia said as she feels she's about to choke.

"Her name is Mia, right?” She ask.

"Yep, it is.”

"That's the cutest name ever."

Scorpia continues to look at the cub as she opens up her yellow eyes. Scorpia awes some more at her. What makes her almost break, when she now starts to smile at her and make cute baby noises and kitten mews.

The scorpion woman gasps down to the point where she's about to cry. Adora sees her stifling her tears as she gives her a hug.

"Oh Scorpia." Adora said 

"I'm.....I'm just so proud of you two. I'm gonna be aunt."

"You'll be a great aunt." Catra places her hand onto her shoulder while still holding Mia. They hug for 10 seconds and then they pull away.

"Can......." she sniffles. ".....can I hold her?"

"Sure." Catra slowly gives Scorpia Mia to hold as she holds her on her arm.

The kitten continues smiling and making cute noises at her. It warms her heart so much. Mia then puts her arm up and touches her aunt's cheek. It makes her face turn red.

"You are gonna have the best aunt you'll ever have in your life."

The two moms started chuckling.


	4. Mia’s First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora & Catra are both stunned that Mia says her very first word.

Baby Mia is crawling around the living room speaking out cute and playful gibberish while Adora sits on the floor playing with her. 

"Look what I got Mia." Adora pulls out an adorable pink lion plushie which excites the little cub. 

She grabs the lion and starts playing with it and then a sneeze suddenly comes out which sounds super cute but resumes back to giggling. 

"Awww." Adora then has a big smile on her face to see how adorable her daughter’s sneeze is. Almost sounds Catra’s.

"Ok Mia it's time for your lunch." Catra said from the kitchen. 

Adora then picks up the baby who is still carrying her lion and sets her on the tall baby seat. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before Catra walks up to her with a jar of baby food.

"Ok kitten here comes an airplane." She then points the spoon at her mouth while making plane noises, but as soon as she's about to feed her, she suddenly speaks.

"Mommy!" 

Catra stops what she was doing as she drops the spoon in shock with her eyes wide open. "Hey uhhh.....Adora?"

"Yes babe?" Adora replies as she was washing dishes.

"I....I think I broke Mia."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come take a look."

Adora walks next to her and sees her speaking.

"Mama." She points to Adora.

"Mommy." She points to Catra.

Adora widens her eyes with utter surprise too. “Oh my god! She said her first word!”

"More like her first two words."

"How is this possible? We had her for like nearly a week, she’s not even a half month old yet." 

"I guess right now is to not question it. You're one step of being like us kitten."

Catra picks up the spoon, washes it and goes back to feeding her. What a random day for this to come for the two.


	5. A Mother’s Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a terrible nightmare about the Horde kidnapping Mia.

Catra is fighting off some Horde soldiers in front of the cabin. She thought the war was over but that's far from it. She claws out some soldiers out of the way, preventing them from entering her home. But she fails as one of them whacks her with a baton, knocking her down to the ground. 

"All Units, raid the cabin!!" The commander said. 

"NO!!!" She screams. 

They’ve entered and raided the house with them destroying everything around them: the kitchen, living room and the dining room. They go upstairs and stopped themselves as they enter Mia's room see the baby laying on her crib. 

"Grab the baby!!" The commander yells. Catra gets herself up and rushes towards the house and runs upstairs and sees the soldiers grabbing Mia. 

"NO!!! Don't you dare!!!" Catra tries to attack them but one of them catches her with a net. She grunts trying to free herself but sees them running away with Mia crying. 

"NO!!! MIA!!!“ 

—————————————————————————————

Catra jolts awake screaming Mia's name which also wakes Adora up. 

"What!!??" Adora gets startled from the scream. Catra gasps for air and rushes out of bed and starts to check on her daughter.

"Wait. Catra where are you going?" Catra didn't answer as she rushes across the hallway and opens the door and sees Mia still sleeping peacefully and cutely on her crib. She places her hand onto her chest with sighs of relief. 

"Catra what's wrong?" Adora rushes behind her. 

"Its nothing." Catra slowly closes the door and enters their room again.

"What was that about?" Adora questioned. Catra sits on the side of their bed and explains. 

"I-I had a nightmare. It was the Horde, they came into our house and raided it and they took....they took Mia away." 

Catra starts to feel tears on her eyes and cries as Adora's eyes are wide open as she kneels down in front of her wife and places her hands onto both of her shoulders.

“It’s ok honey. It was just a nightmare. Remember the war is over.”

“But......what if it’s not? What if they come back and everything would be the same as it was? What if it’s all my fault again?”

“That’s never happening again, you know that. It’s never your fault. Everything is alright, ok?”

Catra sniffles and nods her head as Adora kisses her on the forehead.

"Come on let's get back to bed." Adora said. The two then crawl back to bed and they start to hold each other. 

"I just don't want to fail as a mother. I don’t want to fail anybody else like I did before.”

"You're not, you’re not gonna fail. Remember, nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other.”

Adora reminds her wife about the promise as it cheer her up a little bit more.

"We're still the best moms right?" Catra asked. 

"Of course we are babe, we're still the best moms, and always remember that.” Catra smiles and the two kiss each other on the lips and drift off into sleep with her still realizing that they are the best moms.


	6. Grandma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Angella is shocked when Mia calls her grandma.

The two lovely moms takes their 1 year old daughter, Mia to visit Bright Moon. As they went inside, they are greeted by many people around, including Spinerella and Netossa. Suddenly, Queen Angella comes in to greet them too. 

"Why hello my darlings." She greeted.

"Morning your majesty." Adora replied.

"What brings you here to Bright Moon?"

"Oh you know, just passing the time." Catra answers.

"I've see you brought my little sweetheart around." The queen then kneels down to look at the kitten in the stroller making baby noises.

"Hello lovely Mia. You are getting cuter and cuter than ev....."

"GRANDMA!!!!!" Mia out of nowhere interrupts the queen and calls her grandma.

Angella and the moms widens their eyes in complete shock. 

"Woah! This is her third word this week." Adora said.

"I know! I'm proud of you kitten. Can you believe it Angella......" Catra stops at her sentence as she and Adora sees Angella's eyes are still widened and looks as if she's terrified of something.

"Uhhhh......your majesty?" Adora waves her hand in front of the queen's face.

"Huh?" Her mind goes back to reality.

"You Ok?"

"Oh...uh....I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." The queen kneels down again and gives Mia a kiss on the forehead. 

"Ok then. We're gonna go meet Glimmer and Bow." Adora said.

"Ok, you three be careful."

"Oh we will, see ya."

Angella waves back at the wives as they stroll Mia down the hallway. She now has this worried look on her face as she quickly flies to her bedroom and takes a look at her at the mirror of her hair.

"Oh thank goodness, no gray spots."

This was the queen's secret fear, getting old. Time has passed since the war ended, everyone gets to relax, and some live a normal life have families, but for the latter, and especially as Adora and Catra have Mia, she is now seen as the kitten's grandma. 

It's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just time goes by really fast and it quite catches up on you, physically sometimes.


	7. Boo-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-year-old Mia gets a boo-boo after falling off a tree, so Adora comes to the rescue to help her daughter.

Mia, the now 5-year-old kitten gets a boo-boo on her left arm after falling down from a tree branch from the family backyard. She runs towards the house crying out loud for her mother, Adora who is sitting on the cabin patio reading a book.

"MAMA!!!!" She cries for her which immediately catches her attention.

"Mia!!!??? What's wrong??!!" She yells.

"Mama I got a boo-boo!" She said while crying and shows it to her.

"Oh Mia, let me see." Adora takes a look at the boo-boo. 

"Is it bad? I can't look at it." She said while covering her eyes.

"It's ok, sweetie. Mama’s on it."

She takes her daughter inside the house and into the bathroom and sats her on the counter while she looks through the cabinets. Mia is still covering her eyes from it. Adora looked through it and founds some band-aids and cotton balls.

"Is it going to hurt Mama?"

"Nonsense sweetheart, this is just gonna be quick that's all.”

"I hope you're right."

She takes the cotton and turns on some cold water to make it wet first and then lightly jabs at the scar wiping some of the blood away. Mia starts flinching after some slight single touches.

She then puts the now dirty cotton ball and throws it to the trash and grabs the band-aid and gently puts it onto the boo-boo and gives it a quick kiss. 

"There, all better, you can open your eyes now.”

Mia carefully opens her eyes and takes a look at the band-aid. "Wow I-It actually worked and it didn't hurt at all." The kitten feels surprised of what her mother has done.

"Mmm-hmm, I told you so."

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome, honey." She kisses her on the forehead.

"Now you can go back outside and continue playing but just remember, make sure you always be careful of what you are doing."

"I will, Mama."

"Ok then, now go play."

Mia goes back outside and play again now remembering to be extra careful about her actions and surroundings while Adora stands by the porch door looking at her adorable daughter playing after another mom mission well accomplished.


	8. Mewing At 3AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra hears her daughter mewing in the middle of the night.

A sudden mew sound makes Catra's ear twitch as she stirs awake, sits up and rubs her eyes. Clearly it's their 1 year old kitten, Mia.

She turns to her right to look at the alarm clock and it's 3:06am. This doesn't happen as much as the wives were expecting it to be when they first have their first ever child. They were prepared for an abundance of crying and screaming from their baby in the middle of the night, but it turns out that's not the case. But what's surprising is that she's mewing instead of crying, which is a blessing. 

Catra was so happy that her daughter can do that when she was cradling her about shortly after she was born, it even made her slightly emotional. But what's weird about it now is that she's the only one who's hearing it.

She looks to the left and sees Adora laying and quietly snoring on her stomach and not a single movement or groan coming from her. Either if she's a heavy sleeper or Catra's feline ears are more enhanced than ever.

She carefully slides out of bed and walks her way to the nursery. The kitten is standing on her crib in her pink footed pajamas grabbing the railings continuously mewing.

"Here I come kitten." Catra said in a hush voice as she opens the door and comes in. The kitten stops mewing when she sees her. Mia quietly whines as she raises her arms up wanting her mother to carry her, and so she did. 

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" She ask her not expecting an answer. Mia instead makes quiet baby noises as she tries to snuggle onto her mother's warmth.

"I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled. She sits down on the rocking chair at the corner and begins to rock back and forth. 

Catra used to be very annoyed with kids, she used to think they are loud and noisy little creatures. But as the years go by while the war is becoming history, she grew some fondness with them. When she and her wife are going to start a family at that time, if gives her an opportunity to show her daughter what a great person and mother she is.

For about a minute and a half to two minutes, the kitten begins to yawn and drift off to sleep. Catra begins to smile as she carefully puts the kitten back onto the hand painted crib and cover her up with the blanket and presses a kiss onto her cheek.

"Goodnight Kitten."


	9. A Mother’s Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is having a bad day and Mia is scared to make her day worse.

5 year old Mia is sitting on her desk in her bedroom drawing just to pass the time. She's been drawing pictures of her mommies, uncles and aunties to improve her drawing skills. She's so happy to be apart of this great big family. But her ears suddenly perks up as she then hear some sudden yelling. 

"UGH!!! This is bullshit!!!" Someone cursed loudly. It sounded like Catra.

It did startled the kitten as she walks towards her door and hears the commotion. She opens it slightly and sees her mommy stomping back and forth in her room with a frustrated face.

Mia rarely sees her angry, she don't like it. In fact, she don't like her moms or anybody being in a negative mood in general, so she tries to check up on her as she leaves her room and walks across the hallway to the master bedroom. She sees her mother beginning to sit down on the bed covering her face with her hands in frustration. 

"Is everything ok Momm....."

"Everything's fine Mia!" Catra interrupted her as she slightly raises her voice.

"Just......just give me some space ok? Mommy's not in a good mood right now."

"Oh......o-ok." Mia replies in a sad like tone as she leaves and closes the door leaving Catra scratching her head pondering.

It's rare to see someone raising their voices to Mia. She's not the type of kid to make any sort of trouble around people. But she's sometimes the type of kid who is afraid of the reaction from them that she probably did something on accident, which possibly make their days more worse than ever. It's best for her to leave Mommy alone and try to do things for herself. 

30 minutes later, Mia's in the kitchen feeling pretty thirsty. She opens up the refrigerator and tries to grab a 2 liter bottle of orange juice, but she can't reach it. So she grabs a stool and drags it across the floor and sets it in front of it. 

She climbs up and manages to grab the bottle, but it's too heavy for her, so heavy that she begins to lose her balance as she falls off the stool and drops the bottle thus having her landing on her butt on the soft kitchen rug while the bottle hits the wooden floor causing the cap to fly off and begins spilling all over the floor.

"OH NO!!!" Mia yelled. She starts panicking about the fact that her Mommy might go ballistic and starts yelling at her. She needs to do everything she possibly can to prevent that from happening.

Meanwhile Catra is still in her room as she is laying on her bed reading a book to get her mind off of this moody day she's having, but suddenly her ears perks up as she hears a loud thud coming from downstairs. 

"What the hell was that?" 

She sets the book aside and quickly rush out of her room and walks downstairs to see where it's coming from and sees Mia and the mess that happened in the kitchen trying to clean up.

"Oh my god, Mia!!! What happened!!!???"

"I'M SORRY MOMMY!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! DON'T YELL AT ME!!! I'LL GET IT CLEANED UP!!! I PROMISE!!!" Mia starts panicking sporadically.

"W-What?" Catra raises her eyebrow all confused. "Why would I yell at you?"

"Because you......you were having a bad day. I don't want to bother you. I don't want to accidentally make your day even worse." The kitten begins to feel emotional as Catra widens her eyes.

"Ohhh, kitten I'm......I'm so sorry." Catra kneels down and gives her kitten a hug. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." 

"You're.......you're not gonna yell at me?"

"Of course I'm not gonna yell at you. I would never yell at you, you're a great kid Mia and we raise you to be a great kid."

"Oh." The kitten responds in a low voice.

"I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you. I was just frustrated, that's all."

"About what?"

"Well.........adult stuff."

"Oh....ok. It's just sometimes I just want people to be happy and positive."

"I understand, honey. But, sometimes there are days we feel....a little different than usual."

"Ok." Mia's voice is still a low tone, but feels relieved of not getting yelled at.

"Now let's clean this mess up before Mama gets home. I'll help you."

"Ok Mommy." Catra kisses her daughter at the forehead as the two then begin to clean up the messy kitchen.


	10. Mia’s First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Ra takes her 7-year-old daughter flying on Swift Wind.

She-Ra wants to take her 7 year old daughter Mia to experience flying around with Swift Wind. 

"Ok Mia are you ready?" The 8 foot tall mother said.

"Ummmm.....I don't know, I'm kinda nervous."

"It's ok to be nervous sweetie, I was scared to fly around too when I was younger."

"Mmmmmm." Mia moans in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it." Swift Wind said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so."

"Remember, I'm holding onto you tightly, ok?" She-Ra has both arms wrapped around her daughter's stomach.

"Ok."

"Everybody ready?" The unicorn asks.

"Ready." The blonde response

"Mmmm......ready." The kitten mutters.

"Okie dokie. SWIFT WIND, AWAY!!!!!!"

Swift Wind begins to giddy up as he starts galloping through the grasslands. Mia becomes more nervous as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"AND BLAST OFF!!!!!" The unicorn then takes off.

"WOO-HOO!!!!" She-Ra whoops.

They are now in the air as Mia's eyes are still covered. 

"Are we in the air?" She said still nervous.

"Yeah we are sweetie. It's ok I still got you."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes you can open your eyes."

Mia slowly moves her hand away and opens her eyes as she sees nothing but the blue sky. But then feels amazed by it.

"Woah!" Mia gasps. "It's beautiful from up here!"

She-Ra chuckles. "See I told you."

"WOOOOO!!!!! I'm the world's first flying kitten!!!!!" 

She chuckles again at her daughter's adorable exaggeration.

"Are you ready for a loopty loop?" Swift Wind asks Mia.

"Uhhh, Ok."

The horse begins to fly up and around in a loopty loop with She-Ra and Mia whooping excitingly.

"YEAH!!!! That was awesome!!! Do it again!!!!"

"Ok. Here's a big one." Swift Wind goes on a more longer loopty loop as they whoop more excitingly, particularly Mia.

"WOO-HOO!!!! That was fun!!!"

"You're not scared no more?" She-Ra asks.

"Nope. I'm having a blast!"

"I'm glad you are." She chuckles and kisses her on the cheek from behind. They continue fly around more and more with Mia fully enjoying herself.


	11. A Sick Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is forced to stay home from school as she is sick, so Catra takes good care of her.

It's now 7:00am as Mia wakes up with a sudden cough. She scratches her head into her hair and starts to get out of bed. She walks through the hallway and then downstairs and sees her mommy sitting on the dining room table looking through some papers. 

"There's my little kitten. How'd you sleep?" Catra said in a cheery mood.

"I slept good, Mommy." Suddenly an ugly cough comes out.

"Ooh, that cough doesn't sound too good. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine Mommy." Her voice is clearly a little raspy.

Catra raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, totally." She clears her throat.

"Hmmmm." Catra has a feeling that Mia is lying, so she puts everything down, walk up to her and kneels down to basically check her out.

She checks her pulse, her heartbeat and most importantly, her temperature. The feline mother then puts her entire palm onto her daughter's forehead and she is burning up.

"Oh god, you're burning up. You're sick, you need to stay home from school."

"W-What?!?" Mia said confused.

"Honey you're not gonna go in there and basically contaminate the entire place. You need rest."

"B-But I wanna go to school."

"I know Mia." She picks up the child. "But the most important thing everyone needs is rest, soup and comfort, ok?"

"Ok." The kitten said in sad like tone. 

——————————————————

She takes her back upstairs and into her bedroom and lays her back down and covering her up. 

"Ok, let me check your temperature first." She grabs a thermometer from the bathroom and comes back to the room.

She then puts it in her daughter's mouth and waits for 5 seconds to take it out to check the temperature.

"Oh god, 102!? Honey you are definitely sick."

"Why? I've never been sick before."

"Oh trust me, kitten. I've been there. Now I'm gonna go and make some soup for you, Ok?"

"Ok Mommy."

Catra kisses the 6-year-old on the cheek which makes her daughter mew and makes her way to the kitchen.

15 minutes has passed as Catra comes back into the room with a bowl chicken noodle soup. 

"Here you go my sick kitty." She hands her the soup.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Careful. It's hot."

Mia then takes a sniff at it. "It smells yummy."

"I've always make my food yummy. And while you're at it, I've also got some medicine for you."

"What's medicine? Does it taste good?"

"Ummm..........kinda." She moved her eyes around to try to lie. "Just finish your soup first and I'll get it for you."

"Ok."

Catra exits the room while Mia eats her soup. 

—————————————————

3 minutes later, Catra comes back with a bottle of medicine and a spoon. She then sits down at end of the bed in front of her.

"What's that?" Mia asks.

"This is medicine, sweetie. It doesn't have the best of tastes, but it will make you feel better."

"Oh." The kitten said with a little confusion.

Catra opens up the bottle and pours it onto the spoon. Mia is a bit skeptical about it, it looks off putting.

"Ok kitten, open up." Catra moves the spoon towards Mia as she takes a quick sniff at it.

"EWWW!!!!" Mia exclaim as she pinches her nose.

"Kitten I know, but hey it's strawberry."

"I don't remember strawberries smelling like that."

"It's the only way to make you feel better, can you just try it, please."

Mia reluctantly caves as she slowly opens her mouth with her eyes clenched closed. Catra then feeds her with the medicine and immediately her face is contorted with absolutely disgust.

"Mmmmm." Mia moans in disgust.

"Now swallow." Catra said.

Mia quickly swallows the medicine leaving a very unusual aftertaste.

"YUCK!!! How can anyone take this?!?"

"We all gotta live with it. Here, take a sip of water." Catra hands her a glass of water and Mia immediately drinks to get rid of the aftertaste.

"That was nasty."

"I know honey. But at least you are about to be better in a couple hours."

"I guess." Mia then starts to yawn and feel pretty tired again. 

"Awwww, I forgot you got my cat yawn."

"Mmm-hmm. I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Ok kitten, let me know if you feel better."

"Ok Mommy."

"Sweet dreams." Catra kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room.

2 and a half hours later, Catra is currently sitting on the couch reading a book as usual as hears Mia's kitten yawn when she's walking downstairs. 

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

"I feel great Mommy!"

Catra smiles. "That's good to hear."

Mia then walks to the couch and lays down on Catra's lap. She starts to ruffle her daughter's hair as the kitten starts purring and mewing.

"Now you're excited to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm thinking about staying home more often."

"Oh no no no." Catra chuckles. "You need your education. Skipping school can be very bad sometimes." 

"Oh, ok."

Suddenly the front door opens as it reveals to be Adora. Which Mia got excited.

"Mama! You're home!"

Adora got a little startled. "Woah! Mia! What are you still doing at home? I thought you were at school."

"Mia got a little sick this morning."

"Awww, are you Ok now?"

"Yep! Better than ever."

"Well that's what I like to hear." Adora chuckled but then suddenly she sneezes. "ACHOO!!!"

"Woah, bless you Adora." Catra said.

“Thank yo.......ACHOO!!!” She sneeze again.

"Looks like Mama is sick too." Mia said.

"You're right, kitten. Mama is sick."

"No I'm not." Adora sneezes again.

"Yep. That's a confirmation." 

"I'm not sick Catra!" She sniffles.

Catra gets up from the couch and walks to her and checks up on her.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking you out."

She then puts her hand onto her wife's forehead and she is burning up, which gets more confirmation that she is sick.

"Yep. You're totally sick." 

"God, I hate it when you do that."

"It's what I do, now march off to bed."

Adora sheepishly walks upstairs.

"Get well, Mama."

"Oh I will."


	12. Be Back Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has to leave home for an important mission as Mia becomes sad and worried about it.

Adora is walking down the hall of their cabin with her sword gauntlet on her left arm after Queen Glimmer called her to go help the Rebellion for an important late night mission. She’s heading towards the door to exit but gets quickly halted when her 5 year old daughter asks her where is she going.

"Mama, where are you going?" Mia asked. 

Adora turns around and replies to her. "Mama has an important mission to go to, alright?" Mia's face turns into a frown. 

"Oh" She said in a sad tone. Adora immediately sees this as she kneels in front of her daughter and rubs her shoulder. 

"Oh honey it's okay, I'll be back, it's just a quick one ok?" Mia slowly nods her head. 

"But, do you know when you're coming back?" She asks as Adora gives out a quick sigh, hating to see her daughter all sad.

“I don't know, but I'll be back. I promise." 

Catra then walks up and sees the two talking by the door. "Leaving for work aren't you?" 

"Yeah. Still gotta keep Etheria from falling apart." 

"Ok, be back safe." The two wives gives each other kisses. 

"Trust me I will." Adora gives Mia a kiss on the forehead too. "I promise I'll come back ok?" 

"Ok." Mia said with a sad tone again.

“I love you, Mia.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

"Ok, bye guys."

"Bye." Catra & Mia said in unison.

Adora exits the cabin leaving Mia looking fully depressed. Catra kneels down next to her and try to comfort her. 

“Hey it's ok sweetie, you got me right?" Mia nods her head with her sad face still.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Mia walks upstairs to her bedroom feeling really sad as Catra takes a deep sigh feeling really bad for her sweet kitten. 

"Oh my poor baby." Catra said to herself.

—————————————————

It's the middle of the night and Catra is sitting and looking out the window thinking about Adora. She couldn't sleep without her in bed with her, and if only she could do anything to cheer her daughter up. The feline hears the door creak open revealing Mia in her PJs holding her pink lion plushie.

"Mommy?" Mia said in a hush voice. 

"Hey Mia, what are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep. I'm just worried about Mama." 

"Oh me too, kitten." Catra walks up to the kitten, picks her up and they look out the window to see the shining full moon. 

"Do you know where she is?" Mia asked. 

"Don't worry, she's just out there saving the world while I take care of my sweet kitten." Catra starts nuzzling her daughter's nose leaving her with a giggle. 

"Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" 

"Yes, yes you can Mia, let's get some sleep."

The two then lay on Catra's bed sleeping next to each other with them just waiting on Adora to come home.

“Good night Mommy.”

“Good night kitten.”


	13. Mama’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia sees that Adora looks sad on her 33rd birthday.

It's January 19th and Mia is super excited about her Mama's 33rd birthday, which is Adora. Every birthday she's always coming up with some creative arts and crafts for someone, especially for her 6 year old age.

She's been planning since last month as she's been creating her very own sword to honor her mother's hard work and what a great mother she is. The sword is made out of papier-mâché and it is later painted to recreate the Sword of Protection. Adora and Catra do raise a pretty creative daughter.

🔷

Mia walks downstairs while carrying her well made sword as she suddenly sees Adora sitting on the living room window looking kinda sad as she takes a deep sigh. The kitten is confused by this, why is she sad on her birthday? Did something bad happened to her? She obviously doesn't wanna bother her if she's in a negative mood like this, so she wants to give her some time as she walks back upstairs.

While being confused by all this, she walks into the master bedroom and sees Catra sitting on her desk writing on her journal. 

"Hey Mommy?" 

"Hey kitten, what's wrong?"

"It's Mama's birthday and she looked kinda sad."

"Oh." Catra knows about Adora being sad. 

"You knew?" 

"Yeah. Just give her some time and we'll figure it out, ok?"

"Ok."

Catra knew about Adora feeling sad. The reason why she's like this is because she still remembers the time where she was told that she was taken from her family by Hordak. Well, it's actually Light Hope, but either way it was a sad thing to hear. Sometimes on her birthday she always wishes to find a way to meet her real family again, if she actually knows who they are.

Now granted, she does have a family of her own in Etheria and she is always happy to be apart and have this family, but after being raised in the Horde and never had an actual childhood, the only thing she could do is just sulk.

🔷

Only 2 hours later, Adora heads towards the door to go for a birthday exercise to pass the time.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go out for a quick exercise." She said as she turns into She-Ra.

"Ok, Babe. Happy Birthday!" Catra said from the kitchen.

"Thanks babe."

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" Mia says also.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll be back." She-Ra then exits cabin and begins exercising.

"Ok kitten, I called Aunt Glimmer and she said her and the princesses are gonna plan a surprise party for Mama."

"Really??!!!! Awesome!!!! Mama is gonna be so happy."

"Yep. She will." Catra chuckled. "Oh right, what is that thing you made for her?" She asks.

"Ooh!!! It's in my room." Mia quickly runs upstairs and enters into her room and grabs the sword and runs back downstairs and shows it to Catra.

"Wow!!! That looks beautiful kitten."

"I've been making it since last month."

"Wow. You sure know how to plan things."

"Mm-hmm." The kitten nods. "I made it to honor her hard works."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you. Come here." Catra gives her daughter a hug. "I'm proud of you, Mia."

"Thanks Mommy."

🔷

Adora walks to the cabin door still feeling a bit down but a bit better after all that exercising. She pulls her keys out of her pocket to unlock the door and then enters inside.

"I'm home guys!" Adora hollers as she notice that the place is quiet, all little too quiet.

"Guys? Hello?!" She looks around the house to see if anyone's home, until she checks the backyard and all of a sudden..........

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADORA!!!!!!!" Catra, Mia and the Princess Alliance all shouted which obviously scares the heck out of the blonde as she was a pointing her sword in a fighting stance.

"Oh my god! W-What??!!" Adora was confused but knows that this whole surprise party is for her as she puts her sword down.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Mia said as she runs towards her to give her mother a hug.

"Oh thank you so much, baby!" She kneels down to hug her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Babe!" Catra gives her wife a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew were behind all this."

"Actually it was our kitten." 

"Really? You did this Mia?"

"Mm-hmm, you look kinda sad earlier. I don't want you to be sad on your birthday."

"Awww, sweetheart. Well, sometimes there are moments that I feel a little low energy that's all."

"Oh ok." She smiles.

"Oh right, Mia? Do you have something for Mama?" Catra asks.

"Oh yeah!!!" Mia runs inside the house, grabs the sword she made and then runs backs outside and shows it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Mama." 

"Oh my goodness! Mia, this looks amazing!"

"I made it to show some appreciation for your hard work at protecting the world."

"Awww, thank you baby!" She hugs her again. "I'll always have this on my wall."

"You're welcome, Mama."

"Happy Birthday, Adora." Glimmer said as she and Bow walk up to her.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me."

They then enjoy the rest of the party celebrating the one and only Princess of Power's birthday. Also there were some some drinks for the kids that are around, but most of them are for the adults, and of course.........you can't have a birthday party for the Princess of Power without her being drunk.


	14. An Injured Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes home fully hurt and injured after a sudden battle as Mia freaks out and super duper worried about it.

Mia is sitting and looking out the window where the front door is still waiting impatiently and worrying for her Mama to come home. 

It has been a day since Adora left the house to go fight off more bad guys that are scattered around Etheria. Mia sometimes doesn't like that, it makes her feel worried that something bad might happen to her. 

Catra is sitting at the dining room table looking through some papers and writing on them with a pen with glasses on. She looks up and sees her daughter still sitting at that window leaving out a sigh.

She's been at that same spot for an hour now and it pains Catra to see her kitten this impatiently worried. She sighs too as she puts everything down and gets out of the chair and walks up to her.

"You're still worried?"

"Mmm-hmm." She hums

"Trust me kitten, Mama is gonna be ok."

"But what if something bad happens to her?"

"No no don't say that. She's strong, remember that ok?"

"Ok."

Catra couldn't think of anything to say to at least cheer her kitten up, but then she suddenly had something pop up to her mind.

"Ya know, let me tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When I was your age, I was lonely, I had no friends, no parents, but myself and your Mama. She told me a promise that we've held on forever."

"Really? What it is?"

"She told me, you look after me, I look after you. Nothing really bad can happen unless we have each other."

"Mama really said that?"

"Yep. Because of it we've been best friends, lovers, a married couple and then we have you. So don't be worried, I bet you she's gonna come back feeling super happy and ok."

"You know what, you're right." Mia starts feeling a little bit better now. “I’m gonna go draw!” She runs upstairs to her room as Catra leaves out a chuckle and a smile

🔷

It has been only 2 hours as Mia is finally not sitting at the window, instead she's in her room drawing her Mama as She-Ra. She's still feels a little worried, but Catra's monologue does make things a little brighter.

Suddenly Mia sees something with her peripheral vision as must be Swift Wind swooping down. It must be Adora coming home.

"That must be Mama!" She rushes out of the house feeling super excited.

Catra is at the dining room table again as she suddenly sees her kitten running through the house super excited.

"Mama's home! Mama's home!" 

"See I told you she'll be back. Hold on I'm coming too."

Mia is now in front of the door ready to see her Mama again and as she opens the door to see her, she's sees something that would change everything.

Adora being injured. 

Mia gasp in shock as she takes two steps back away.

"M-Mama?"

"H-Hey Mia." Adora said in a shaky voice. She is a complete disaster as her face is bruised and beat up, her legs makes her limp around when she first entered and.........she's bleeding?

Catra walks into the room as well and immediately freaks out to see her wife injured.

"ADORA!!!" She runs to her and checks her. 

"W-W-What happened to you?!"

"There were too many of them, they almost killed us." Adora suddenly trips down as Catra catches her while Mia gasps more as she couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Hold on babe, I'll take you to bed, it's gonna be Ok." Catra swiftly takes her upstairs to their bedroom leaving Mia feeling devastated and ready to cry. She runs to her room and buries her face onto her pillow and starts crying.

🔷

15 minutes later, Catra has been healing Adora ever since. She had a sharp stick that impaled her side stomach, luckily Catra carefully removed it and had a magical healing substance to take care of it. She then puts some bandages around the bleeding area and gave her an ice pack to cool off the bruises.

"You feeling better?" Catra asks.

"Yeah, a little bit. Well at least I'm glad I'm home safe."

"No I'm glad you are home alive. Who knows what other bad thing would happen to you."

"Yeah you're right."

"Now just rest, ok?"

Catra's ears starts twitching as she hears Mia crying. 

"Oh my god Mia! Hold on I'll be right back."

The feline walks to her room and sees the kitten crying on her pillow still. She then kneels next to the bed to try and comfort her.

"Mia? Mia she's gonna be Ok."

"You said nothing bad can happen!"

"I know honey but......" 

"Just GO AWAY!!!" Mia yelled. 

Catra couldn't believe she yelled at her own mother. She would yell back but, she has never seen her daughter this scared and sad before. No child would want to have their own parents injured, or worst of all.......dead.

Catra then slowly kneels back up and exits her room and back to care for Adora. 

🔷

It's now almost midnight as Adora is asleep in bed by herself. She needs her own rest as Catra is sitting in the living room couch reading a book. 

The way Mia yelled and got angry at her is a lot similar to the time Catra got angry at Adora for leaving her at the Horde and breaking the promise. But until Adora brought it up, her heart feels it's putting itself back together again as they reunited. She just hopes it doesn't turn out the same way as it was before.

Adora is still asleep while healing up as she hears a door creak open. She opens her blue eyes and sits her head up a bit and sees Mia in her pajamas holding her pink lion plushie.

"Mama?" She said in worrying tone.

"Hey Mia, What are you doing up?" She then carefully sits her entire body up and prop it up against the headboard.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm.....I was so worried about you when you came back home." Mia feels tears on the side of her eyes. 

"Oh honey. It's ok come here." 

Mia walks towards the bed and slowly climbs up to it. She then carefully crawls onto the blonde avoiding hitting or touching her injured parts of her body. She finally lays down on her chest and then begins to cry. 

"Sweetie it's ok, it's ok. Shhhhhh." Adora said in a hush voice as she wraps her arms around the five-year-old child stroking her hair. 

"I just don't want you to die.”

"Nonsense, Mia look at me."

She picks her chin up and wipes the tears with her fingers as she looks at her.

"Nothing on this planet is going to take me down. I'm a strong woman, like you and Mommy. Everything's gonna be ok."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Mia starts mewing softly as she pulls herself closer to Adora's embrace.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

🔷

30 minutes has passed as Mia and Adora are both sleeping together with Mia still on top of her chest. Catra comes to the room and sees the two. 

"Awwww." She whispers as she tip toes towards them and gently places a kiss onto both of their heads.

She then was about to walk back to the living room as she hears Mia calling her name.

"Mommy?" Mia whispers.

"Mia?" She whispers back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Catra smiles in response.

"It's ok honey.”

Mia smiles back also.

"Goodnight kitten."

"Goodnight Mommy."

Catra then slowly closes the door leaving Mia to be with her Mama for the night.


	15. Mia’s Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista & Perfuma have a newborn baby girl named LuLu, which means that she is Mia’s cousin.

Adora, Catra and Mia are now at Mermista and Perfuma's place after Mermista was pregnant for 9 months and they are now a family as they have a wonderful little girl named, LuLu.

Catra and Mermista are sitting on the bed while looking at the newborn baby girl. 

"She looks so beautiful." Catra said in awe.

"Yep. She has my beautiful eyes and little bit of Perfuma's hair." 

Catra turns her head to the left and sees her 1 year old child, crawling around on the bed making mew sounds.

"Hey kitten, come meet your cousin."

She picks her up and sets her in front of her as she sees the newborn baby that Aunt Mista is holding.

LuLu sees the kitten in front of her and starts making cute baby noises. The baby noises makes Mia giggle. The baby then suddenly gently grabs the kitten's nose as it makes her giggle even more.

"Awwww." Catra and Mermista awed.

"I think these two are gonna be great cousins together." Mermista said.

🔷

Meanwhile, Adora and Perfuma are sitting at the porch table talking about how they've came a long way.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Adora said.

"Thank you, now Mia has a cousin. Can you believe it?"

"No, I still can't. It's just crazy how you two didn't get along at first, but you guys grew a very special bond together."

"Yeah, for almost the longest of time Mermista used to be very snobby and careless sometimes, but when we started dating and we got LuLu, she almost like a completely different person."

"Same thing with Catra, she's still acts stubborn and sassy after we got married. But when we first got Mia, she's all of a sudden very kind and caring and a little bit overprotective of her. But she still acts like usual Catra."

"Wow. I didn't think we both have something in common."

"You be surprised."

"Now let's go check up on them."

🔷

Perfuma and Adora walks inside the master bedroom as they see Mermista and Catra looking at their children playing with each other, with them playing with the baby toys.

"Awwww, they look so cute together." Perfuma said.

"Oh my gosh this warms my heart so much." Mermista said placing her both hands on her chest feeling her heartbeat.

"I know, I've been there before." Catra wraps her left arm around the blue-haired woman.

"This family is just getting bigger and bigger." Adora said.


	16. Kittensitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia comes over to babysit Mia while Adora and Catra go out to a party.

Adora and Catra are both getting ready to go out to attend a party with Adora wearing a cute, long sleeved blue knit dress with a cute little white bow in her now loose hair and Catra has on a white and gold suit.

"Wow you two look beautiful." Mia said while coming into the master bedroom.

"Awww thanks kitten." Catra said.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Me and Mama are going out to a party, while we have someone very special coming over to babysit you."

"Really!!! Who?"

"Oh you'll see." 

The doorbell suddenly rang as Catra walks downstairs to the door and opens it up and it reveals to be Scorpia. 

"Catra! It's good to see you!" She exclaim in excitement as she hugs Catra.

"Hey it's good to see you too."

"Where's my little munchkin?!"

Mia walks to the living room where the door is at and immediately sees Aunt Scorpia.

"Aunt Scorpia!!!!!" She runs to her and gives her a welcoming hug.

"Kitty!!! Oh my goodness you're getting so big!"

"Yeah she had a little bit of the growth spurt." Catra added while Adora walks into the living room putting her earrings on.

"Awww you two look so amazing together!" Scorpia said.

"Oh thanks." Adora replies blushing a bit. "We'll be back in about a couple hours so you two have fun and don't mess up the house."

"We won't." Scorpia & Mia both said in unison.

"See ya kitten." Catra kneels down and kisses Mia on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie." Adora kisses Mia as well.

"Ok you two have fun, see ya."

"Bye." They said in unison again.

The two moms leaves the house to go party while Scorpia is super excited to have fun with her niece.

"So what do ya say, munchkin? Ready to have some quality good times!?"

"Yeah!!!"

🔷

An hour later, the two are at the kitchen table making some arts and crafts with Scorpia making a necklace made out of beads and Mia creating a beautiful bracelet made out of tied up rubber band strings.

"Look what I made for you Auntie." Mia shows Scorpia the bracelet.

"That looks wonderful, sweetie. Look what I made also." She then shows the wonderfully made necklace she made just for her niece. 

"Wow!"

"We are just great artists aren't we honey?"

"Mmm-hmm, do you wanna try the bracelet on?"

"Sure."

Scorpia puts her claw arm out and Mia puts the bracelet onto it, thankfully the rubber band is pretty strong so it's elasticity can hold onto Scorpia's rather large arm while she puts the necklace around Mia's neck.

"It's beautiful. I look amazing." Mia said which leaves Scorpia chuckling.

"Yes you do, little munchkin."

🔷

The next hour still in the kitchen, Mia and Scorpia are baking some cupcakes with both of them wearing chef hats and aprons.

"Ok kitty, what's the next ingredients?"

"It says here, In large bow, mix the flour, sugar and salt with the whisk."

"Ok gotcha."

Scorpia grabs the electric whisk and is now having trouble trying to find the on switch.

"Ok um....where's the on switch on this thing?"

She turns it around and finally sees the switch. "Oh there you are!"

As soon as she turns it on, the whisk starts moving extremely quick and fast.

"WOAH!!!! Ok, this thing has a little bit of a kick to it, but here we go."

Scorpia carefully lowers the whisk into the bowl, but as soon as she puts it in, everything starts going haywire as all the sugar and eggs starts flying around the kitchen and splats onto the walls and on Mia's face which freaks Scorpia out.

"Oh My God Mia!!! Honey are you ok!!??" She said as she turns the crazy whisk off to check on her niece. Mia wipes the stuff out of her face and taste it.

"I'm ok Auntie and this taste delicious!!!"

Scorpia sighs in relief and chuckles. "Oh thank goodness." 

The two then looks around the kitchen and what a accidental mess that they made.

"Uh-oh, what a mess we made." Mia said in worry.

"Don't worry Mia, we'll clean this up in a jiffy, like a team."

"Yeah, like a team." She respond in spirit.

The two starts cleaning up the kitchen for about a half an hour by mopping up the floor, wiping all of the flavoring out the walls and finally cleaning themselves up, particularly Mia. But they still get to make those delicious cupcakes at the end.

🔷

2 hours later, Adora and Catra have finally made it back home and the first thing they see when they enter inside the house, is both Scorpia and Mia both sleeping on the couch with Mia sleeping on Scorpia's chest. 

"Awww they look so cute." Adora awed.

"Looks like they had a lot a fun today." Catra said too.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Oh no no, let's have them their nap, I'm tired anyways."

"Ok."

The two moms walk to their room, congratulating Scorpia for taking care of their daughter and being the planet's greatest Aunt.


	17. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia hears Adora & Catra arguing and worries about a potentially splitting up family.

Mia is running around in her bedroom pretending to be She-Ra as she wears her blanket as a cape, one of her past birthday tiaras and the sword she made for her Mama's birthday a couple months ago. 

"For the honor of Greyskull!!!!" She yells her mother's catchphrase as she points the sword up and pretends to fight some bad guys.

She was having a great time of her life, until she suddenly hears some yelling. It sounds like it's coming from downstairs, so she goes out of her room and investigate. She walks downstairs as the yelling gets a little louder and it appears it's her mommies in the kitchen.

"Oh great!!!! Now look what you've done!!!!" Catra yelled as she dropped a bowl of batter all over the floor.

"Me??!! You're the one who dropped it!!" Adora shouts back.

"You know what, I don't have time to argue with you about this."

"Who's arguing?!"

"Now I have to start the mixture all over again."

Mia's face is in complete and utter shock. Her mommies......fighting? She runs back upstairs into her bedroom and tries to contemplate all this. She couldn't believe what she's hearing, she has hear them yell before, but not at each other. What does this mean exactly? Does this mean they hate each other? No....that's just not possible. They know each other for so long and why all of a sudden today is the day they start arguing.

Several minutes later, Mia is still curious to see if they stopped yelling as she exits her room again and sits on the stairs to eavesdrop.

The wives are now trying to clean up the mess that they made on the floor (mostly Catra) but wouldn't get it done if it weren't for them constantly bumping into each other.

"Oh, A-Adora just leave it, I'll get it!" Catra shouts again after she bumped into her wife.

"No I got it just get your tail out of my way first."

"My tail is not in your way!"

"Yes it is I feel it trying slap me!"

"Well get use to it!"

Mia quietly gasps at this. They are still yelling as she runs back upstairs again and feels extremely worried. She shakes in fear of what would happen in the future. Would they go their separate ways? Are they gonna have a divorce? Or worse......they'll both be gone and Mia becomes a....an organ!!?? The kitten begins to cry as she buries her face onto the pillow. 

🔷

A half hour later, Mia is still sitting on her bed hugging her legs still feeling scared of what's going to happen. She's never in a frightening situation like this ever. The only thing she can do is to tell her mommies that they don't hate each other, after all they are a family........right?

The kitten starts to leave her bedroom for the third time and then tries to hear any commotion from the kitchen. So far, she doesn't hear anything, it's a bit quiet......too quiet, until she hears Catra speak.

"You stay, I'll go." The feline said. Mia quietly takes a couple steps down the stairs.

"No I'll go, I'm the one who should go." Adora replies.

"I'm going and that's final!" Catra raised her voice a little as Mia sees her wearing her black leather jacket and walks towards the door.

The 4-year-old gasps and feels tears on her eyes as she quickly intervenes. 

"NOOOO!!!! Don't go Mommy!!!!" She yells and runs downstairs and hugs her legs.

"But I have to go."

"No you don't, I don't want you go? I don't want to become a organ!" She begins to cry.

"Wait......an organ? You mean orphan?"

"Yes!!! Don't leave me! You and Mama don't really hate each other!!!" 

"Woah woah woah! What makes you thing we hate each other?" Adora said in a concerning voice.

"I heard you guys yelling in the kitchen. You sounds so angry. I thought one of you was gonna leave us."

"Oh kitten, we don't hate each other." Catra kneels down. "Sometimes we adults just lose our tempers and argue. That's just how it is."

"Oh, I just never hear guys fight before."

"Well me and your Mommy use to always fight a long time ago. But that doesn't stop us from loving each other still." Adora said. 😉

"Oh....o-ok."

"Come here kitten." Catra then gives her daughter a hug as Adora kneels down and hugs them too. "We'll never leave each other's sides......ever."

"We love you, sweetie." Adora said.

"I love you too, you guys."

"Ok, kitten. I'm just going to the marketplace to get some milk. I'll be right back."

"Ok Mommy." 

Catra kisses her kitten on the forehead as she gets up and exits the house.

"You feel better honey?" Adora asks as Mia nods in response.

"You wanna help me and Mommy bake some goodies?"

"Yeah." The kitten starts to cheer up now and smiles.

"Ok, let's go." Adora chuckles as she picks her up and walks into the kitchen.


	18. Non-Binary Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble pays a visit to the cabin as Mia gets to know them and learn a bit about non-binaries.

Catra hears a knock on the door as she walks up to it and opens it and reveals to be not other than the one and only Double Trouble.

"Hey! DT is nice to see you! It's a been a while." She gives them a hug.

"Oh it's been a while too, kitten. How you've been?"

"Oh you know, doing the usual mom stuff."

"Really?! Where's Mia, it's been so long."

"Oh she probably won't remember you."

"Who's at the door, Mommy?" Mia says as she walks into the living room.

"Oh my god! Look at you! You're so big now! You look just like your mom." DT gets giddy as they first see the 5 year old kitten and smiles uncontrollably.

"Uhhh........who is this?" Mia hides behind her mother's legs.

"Mia, kitten. This is Double Trouble, or you can call them DT for short. You may not remember them but they are your unty. (Which is one of many terms if aunt or uncle are non-binary)

"Uhhh, they? I don't see more than one and he looks like a girl."

"MIA!!!!!" Catra shouts at her. "DT, I'm so sorry."

"Oh no no no, you don't need to apologize. That's nothing new to me. I always handle it perfectly."

"Ok, well your welcome to come inside and make yourself a home."

"That's fine with me." DT comes into the room and gets comfortable.

"Come with me." Catra picks up Mia.

"What? What did I do?" They enter the kitchen as Catra sets the kitten on the counter.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. It's just....." Catra takes a deep breath. "DT is a little.....different." 

"Oh."

"You see, DT is a non-binary, that means they are not a specific gender, and we use they or them as pronouns.

"Huh?" Mia tilts her head in confusion.

"Look, just be polite and respectful, can you do that for me?"

"Errrmm.....ok."

"That's my kitten." The two then return back to the living room where DT is sitting on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, DT?" 

"Oh no, I'm fine and my my, you and Adora have a wonderful place, so well structured."

"Oh why thank you. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Ok that's fine."

"Mia, would you like to sit next to DT to keep them company?"

"O-Ok, Mommy." The kitten climbs up on the couch as she sits next to them that is a couple inches away from each other, while Catra goes back to the kitchen.

"Sooo Mia, it's been a little while, you probably don't remember me, but I remember seeing you as a little cub."

"You were?"

"Yep, I was there. When I first heard you were born, I was so proud of your mothers, they came a long way together."

"How long you know my Mommy?"

"For a very long time. We were like buddies together."

"Wow, that's cool. My moms have a lot of friends."

"Yep, they do."

"I'm sorry that I thought you are girl."

"Oh no it's ok, everybody around me has the same reaction. It's nothing new, it's easy for me to deal with."

"Ok. I just never heard of non-binaries."

"I don't blame you. It's always nice to learn some new things."

Mia nods in response.

"Oh and do you wanna know something new about me?"

"What is it?"

"I have the power to transform into anybody I want."

"Woah!!! Really!!??"

"Yep. Watch this." DT gets up from the couch as they prepare themselves to shapeshift. 

"3, 2, 1......." They quickly transform into Catra as it surprises the kitten. "TA-DA!!!!"

"WOAH!!!!!! That's so cool!!! You look just like her!"

Catra peeks her head from the kitchen and sees DT copying her. It brings back memories with her and them.

"Why Thank you, why thank you." The lizard bows down as they turn back to their original self.

"Oh wait! Do the She-Ra thing!" Catra says as she comes into the living room.

"Oh right!" The lizard transforms into the Princess of Power.

"For the Honor of Greyskull!!!" They say her iconic catchphrase as they blow a raspberry as it makes the feline laugh so hard.

"That's so cool that you can do that." Mia said.

"It's the greatest power I've ever had." They transform back.

"I think you two are gonna be great together." Catra added.


	19. Picture Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets Mia ready for her school picture day.

Mia is rushing herself to get dress nicely for her school picture day, but she only has one problem though, trying to get her top on. Her arms are stuck on top as her head is inside of it.

"Uh-oh, I'm stuck! I-I can't move!" Mia runs around the room all stuck and then bumps into someone.

"Woah, woah!" The figure said.

"Who's there?"

"It's me kitten." Catra said after she chuckles.

"Mommy?"

"Hold on let me help you." Catra begins to slide the shirt from the kitten very easily.

"Why are you in such a hurry? The bus doesn't come in for another hour."

"Because it's Picture Day, Mommy. I have to look good to get the best picture ever!"

"I know, but you really don't have to add all these extra things on." 

Mia has a magenta skirt on and try to put a purple top on with extra shiny bits around them both.

"But I feel like have to."

"No you really don't." Catra then kneels down to her daughter. 

"You see Mia, Picture Day is just something to put your photo onto the school yearbook. It's really just a minor thing. You can look nice, but not like a superstar."

"Oh, ok."

"But now what's more important is a smile, or better yet, your growl. Give me a grrrr."

"GRRRRRR!!!!!!" Mia growls with her teeth showing.

Catra giggles at her kitten. "Not bad, little lion cub. Now let's get you changed and be ready for the bus to come."

"Ok."

🔷

It's Picture Day at Mia's school in the cafeteria with all the 2nd graders in line to get their pictures taken. Mia is waiting impatiently to get it taken. Catra is standing next to the line looking at her kitten.

"Remember kitten, grrrr!!"

Mia nods.

"Next!" The photographer said.

The 7 year old kitten walks up to the stool and then sits down and gets prepare to take the picture.

"Ok, now give me any expression you can think of." The photographer said.

Mia then gives out her growl. "GRRRR!!!!!"

They took the picture with the little flash popping out as Catra smiles at her daughter. 

"Good job kitten!" Catra hugs her.

"I'm gonna look good on my picture!"

"Yes you are."

🔷

Couple months later, Mia walks from the school bus with a yearbook with Catra standing at the porch waiting for her.

"Look Mommy, I got my yearbook!" She said excitedly.

"That's great sweetie! Let's check it out."

They open up the book and starts looking through the pages and sees Mia's adorable growling face. She pretty much stands out the most with the other students smiling.

"There I am!"

"Awww, you look so cute."

"Best picture ever!!!!"

"Let's put it in the shelf."

They went inside the cabin with Catra putting the yearbook on the bookshelf.

"It's awesome Mommy."

"It really is."


	20. Bad Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra accidentally says a bad word, which causes her 10 month old daughter to say it.

Catra is just spending time with her little kitten in the baby room as she plays a fun little game of Peek-A-Boo, which of course makes her giggle and laugh.

"Where's Mommy?" She says in a playful voice as she covers her face as the kitten look kinda confused, but suddenly......

"PEEK-A-BOO!!!" She surprises her as her daughter starts laughing loudly.

"Where's Mommy again?" She covers her face again.

"PEEK-A-BOO!!!" She did it again and Mia laughs once more.

"Oh I love you so much my little kitten." Catra begins to pick her daughter up from the crib and nuzzle her nose onto her's.

The baby starts making kitten noises as she gently grabs her mother's nose, which she chuckles for how adorable she can be.

"I'll take that as an I love you too." She sets Mia back down on the crib.

"Ok I'll be right back for you, honey." She was about to exit the room, but all of a sudden she steps on a tiny LEGO brick which hurts like hell.

"AHHH!!! SHIT!!!!!" She curses loudly. "God I hate those little things."

"Shit!" All of a sudden Mia hears this and says the word too and that's a very bad thing.

Catra's face is in complete shock and rushes in front of the crib. "Oh no no no! Don't say that kitten, that's a bad word, very very bad word." 

"Shit!" She cusses again.

"No no, say something else. Say uh uh uh......" Catra desperately looks around the room to show her what could Mia say other than the bad word. 

"A-HA!!!" She takes a quarter out of her pocket and tries to get her kitten to say "shiny."

"See kitten, this is a shiny quarter. Say shiny for me."

"Sh....Shi....." Mia is this close to saying the word.

"That's it, there you go kitten. Now finish it off."

"Shi.....Sh.....Sh....Shitty!!!!!!!" Instead she said the bad word again.

"Oh no. Adora is going to kill me."

"Shitty Shitty Shit Shit!!!" 

"What have I done!" 

Catra suddenly hears the front door open and close. It must be Adora, she just got home from work. 

"Oh crap!" 

"Crap!" Mia now says a different word. 

"Ok, you can kinda say that." Catra says. 

"Catra, I'm home!" Adora hollers. Catra swiftly exits the kitten's room and tries to buy some time by stalling.

"Hey Adora, how's it going?" She said nervously as she sees her wife coming upstairs. 

"Well you know, another rough day at work. How's Mia?"

"Oh she's fine, more than fine. She's great actually!" She smiles very awkwardly which leaves Adora looking skeptical.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

Catra nervously scoffs and chuckles. "What?! I'm not weird!"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Ok whatever, just let me check on Mia first."

"No no no! You can't go in there!" She blocks the door.

"Why not?"

"Because it stinks in there, she uhhh.....she crapped on herself and it's like a quarantine zone."

"Oh please, we have the baby for 10 months now, I think I can handle a smelly diaper, now just let me in." Adora squeezes through Catra to get inside.

"Uhhh, Adora I don't think you should......"

"What in the world!!!!" The blonde sees her daughter jumping on her crib continuously saying the exact bad words looking like she's having a fun time.

"Shit! Shit! Shitty! Crap!"

Adora's eyes are in complete and utter shock, like they are about to pop out.

"Catra? What did you do?" She asked ready to start yelling at her wife.

"Uhhhh.....I can explain."


	21. Life Being Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes through the struggle of being a pregnant woman.

Adora being pregnant is always a blessing. It gives her and Catra the opportunity to put all their past fights and confrontations in the back burner and give them a brand new chapter into their lives.

But it can be a curse to a certain degree for her, as she pretty much has to deal with her body being achy from time to time, acting pretty cranky sometimes even as much as her wife here and there, and the biggest caveat to this, is that she cannot be She-Ra within those 9 months.

She always sits down on that living room couch and just stares at her sword that is just hanging on a hook next to the front door collecting dust. She just misses kicking ass, but it is best not to harm their future baby. 

Queen Glimmer did state that she, Bow and the rest of the princesses have enough men and women to protect Etheria without the help of the Princess of Power. That's lucky news to hear.

Catra walks downstairs to see her blonde wife looking pretty sad. She already knew what she's sad about.

"Miss being She-Ra huh?"

"Yeah." She mumbles.

"Don't worry babe. You have only two months left, it'll be worth it." She then sits down next to her.

"I know but, it feels like an eternity."

"You'll get through this, I promise." Catra puts her hand onto Adora's big belly and strokes around in a circle.

"I'm crossing my fingers that our baby girl has my ears."

Adora chuckles. "Well if not, wait for our second kid."

"Wait? Second kid? I think you're getting ahead of yourself, babe."

Adora starts laughing as they enjoy their quiet and calm day while waiting for the special day to have their daughter and begin a family.


	22. Who’s The Best Aunt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia & Glimmer have an aunt competition to see who’s the better to Mia

Adora and Catra tasks Glimmer to babysit 3 year old Mia while they go out to eat at a buffet. Glimmer is so happy to keep an eye on the one that sparked a new found family for not just the Best Friend Squad, but for the Princess Alliance and the Super Pal Trio.

The Queen is just laying on the floor in her bedroom and just looks at her adorable niece just playing with her pink lion plushie toy and making cute baby noises. It just warms her heart so much.

"What would I be if I didn't have my beautiful niece?" She asks herself as the kitten continues babbling.

"You have the best aunt ever, and that best aunt is me." Glimmer kisses her on her soft right cheek as Mia giggles.

"Am I hearing who I think I'm hearing?" Suddenly, Scorpia peeks her head from Glimmer's door.

"Scorpy!!!!!" Mia exclaims as she runs towards her other auntie.

"Kitty!!!" The scorpion fully opens the door and hugs her. "Oh my goodness you're getting big!" 

"Oh.....uh, hey Scorpia."

"Hey Glimmer, how you doing?"

"Well I'm doing fine, I'm just babysitting and playing around with Mia while Adora and Catra are going out to eat."

"Oh I gotcha. But speaking of eating, I feel like eating some ice cream. I bet you want some ice cream too huh Mia?"

"Ice beam, ice beam, ice beam!!!!" Mia mispronounce ice cream in a adorable way and flails her arms around.

"Ok then." She chuckles. "let's have some ice beam with your best aunt." 

They leave the room and make their way towards the kitchen leaving Glimmer with an almost shocking look on her face.

"I thought I was the best aunt."

🔷

Scorpia and Mia are both enjoying their ice cream as the kitten is sitting on the high chair with chocolate ice cream all over her face. 

"Awwww look at you, you are so cute when you're so messy. Hold on, I'll find some paper towels to clean you up." The scorpion begins to find some of paper towels, but can't find them. 

"Huh, I couldn't sworn I saw a roll of paper towels on the counter."

"I got some paper towels!!" Glimmer suddenly enters the kitchen. 

"Oh thank you Glimmer....."

"I'll help you Mia, no child wants to be filthy." The Queen's tone and mannerisms is quite suspicious to Scorpia. It sounds a little out of character.

"There ya go sweetheart, the best aunt is always here to help." She says in a heroic like tone as Mia giggles.

In the scorpion's perspective, that is a clear indication of what Glimmer is trying to do. She's trying to get Mia's attention to convince her that she's the better aunt than her. 

"Say, it looks like you need a bath." Glimmer said. 

"Bath!" Mia yell in joy. (Yes, she's the type of kitten that likes baths now)

"Ok, it's bath time. Come on." The Queen picks up the kitten, leaves and makes their way to the bathroom leaving Scorpia with a squinted look. She knows what Sparkles is up to, and she'll do it back.

🔷

Now in the bathroom, Glimmer has the tub already for Mia to get in. She don't think the kitten really needs a bath, it was just something for her to stay her away from Scorpia so she can be the best aunt.

"Alright honey, in you go." She picks the kitten up and sets her in the tub, and immediately Mia is having fun. 

"Water fun!" Mia said joyously.

"Yeah." Glimmer chuckles. "Water is fun."

"But would it be more fun if it had...." Scorpia suddenly enters the bathroom. "......bubbles!!!" She has a bottle of soap.

"Bubbles!!!" The kitten of course gets excited again. Glimmer has a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Here, I'll just pour it down like this." She pours a whole bunch of soap on the tub which automatically turns into bubbles and Mia starts popping them.

"Bubbles bubbles bubbles!!!" 

"Yeah! Bubbles are the greatest!"

Glimmer is just having a jealous look on her face. She too know exactly what Scorpia's trying to do. But out of nowhere, a splash of water splats on the Queen's face.

"Water fun!" Mia repeats.

Glimmer chuckles. "Yeah, water fun."

🔷

Mia is all "cleaned" now as Scorpia is carrying her to her bedroom for her to take a nap. She feels quite tired from all the playing, eating ice cream and splashing in bubbles. It's time for her rest before Adora and Catra return.

"Ok kitty, it's nap time." Scorpia enters her room as she settles her niece on the bed. "You just lay down and rest until whenever your moms get here to pick you up."

Mia mews in response and yawns.

"But before you sleep Mia....." Glimmer once again suddenly enters out of nowhere into the bedroom. ".....I should read you a bedtime story."

"A bedtime story?" Scorpia raises an eyebrow.

"Bedtime story!" Mia exclaims joyously again.

"Yeah! And we're gonna read....The Three Little Pigs!"

"What? Who reads that still?" Scorpia mumbles to herself in confusion.

Glimmer begins reading it. "The wolf says, come out or I'll blow your brick house down! Then the pig says, not in the hairs of my chinny chinny chin!"

"NO NO NO!!!" Scorpia interrupts her. "You skipped so many pages! You got to start over."

"The first part is boring!"

"What?! Here, give me the book I'll show you how to read."

Glimmer jerks the book away. "What are you talking about? I can read."

"No you don't, just give me the freaking....." She grabs it as they both start grunting and eventually, they tumble down to the floor and start fighting over it. 

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!" Mia then starts chanting for them to fight and then all of a sudden.

"What the hell is going on???!!!!" Adora yells as she and Catra are both stunned and confused as they've returned from the buffet.

"Mama!!! Mommy!!!" Mia jumps out of bed, runs towards her mommies and hugs both of them.

"Hey kitten. But what in the world is going on with you two? We was gone for like 3 and a half hours and then we came back to see you guys fight?"

Scorpia gets up first. "Ok....wildcat I can explain." The scorpion takes a deep breath first.

"Me and Glimmer are trying to one-up each other so we decide who is the best aunt to Mia. Clearly I am the better aunt...."

"NO NO NO NO!!!" Glimmer interrupts. "I'm the better aunt because I gave Mia a bath!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I gave her a BUBBLE bath! Cause bubbles are better!!"

"STOP IT!!! Both of you!!!" Adora yells. "Listen to yourselves! You two are acting like children! Both of you are great aunts to Mia, and you guys are doing tremendous jobs. But to do a competition about it, that's ridiculous! You know better than this. Especially you Glimmer, you're the freaking queen."

The two women starts realizing how they've been acting. Adora is right, they are acting like children. 

"I.....I have no idea." Glimmer said.

"Me too. I've never acted so stupid in my life." Scorpia covers her face in embarrassment.

"Hey, let's agree to never speak of this again."

"Gotcha."

"Now was that so hard?" Catra asks.

"Yeah." Both Glimmer and Scorpia said in unison. The wives just rolled their eyes from how ridiculous this is.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mia. Actually we're sorry." The queen apologized.

"Just to let you know, you have two of the greatest aunts ever in Etheria."

"Yay!!!" Mia cheers as the adults chuckle at her.

"Ok Mia, it's time to go." Catra said feeling a bit tired as she picks her kitten up. "Alright you guys, we'll be heading out. Just don't try to kill each other again."

"Oh we won't wildcat. Everything will be fine."

"Ok then, we'll see ya later."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Mia!" 

The two moms both leave the palace.

"Scorpia, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Oh me too. I just kinda still need to get use to this whole found family thing."

"Ugh, tell me about it. Especially after the war ended."

"Yeah, I feel ya."

"And again, let's pretend that this competition never happened. Deal?"

"Deal." Then they now both shake their hands (or pincers).

"Ok so, now what?" Glimmer asks.

"Well I was thinking about cooking some food for the night." 

"Food sounds great.......But not if I cook it better."

"Oh you're on, your majesty."

The two women immediately switch back to competition mode as they race each other towards the kitchen.


	23. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia plays with bubbles with her moms.

The family is outside at the backyard enjoying the warm weather of Etheria. Catra is sitting on the grass behind her adorable 1 year old kitten, Mia who has a pacifier in her mouth. Adora on the other hand has a bottle of soap and a wand to blow some bubbles around. 

"Ready Mia?" The blonde ask her baby girl without expecting an answer as she proceeds to blow some wonderful looking bubbles in the air.

"Look at the bubbles, Mia!" Catra said in a super playful tone.

The kitten sees them and starts flailing her arms around for her to try to reach them. 

"That's it! Get em kitten!!" Catra then giggles at her. 

Suddenly, a bubble slowly floats towards her face then pops onto her nose. This makes the kitten giggle so adorably.

"Awww." The wives awes.

Mia takes the pacifier out of her mouth and starts crawling around while cutely babbling. Adora blows some more bubbles with them floating around, with one of them flys towards her mouth that is wide open and popped inside thus having her tasting the soap. The kitten's face is in total disgust and starts gagging.

"Uh-oh." Catra picks her up and pats her back. "Be careful sweetie, bubbles is made of soap and they are not good to put in your mouth.

The feline picks up a baby bottle of milk and puts it in her mouth with milk to rid the soap.

"There, all better." Catra smiles as the kitten giggles once more.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" Mia speaks.

"You want more bubbles, baby?! Ok!" Adora blows some more bubbles as the family continues to enjoyable time.


End file.
